Music to My Ears
by FoxHole Coffee
Summary: A collection of D x S drabbles themed to the Ipod Shuffle Challenge. 6 chapters, 60 songs. Now COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of these songs. **

**This is an Ipod Shuffle Challenge if you weren't aware. Pretty much put your music on shuffle and write a short drabble in the time frame of the song. If you don't finish writing you must move on. Sounds fun doesn't it? Now go and try it out for yourself. **

**Music to My Ears**

* * *

**1. I Hate Love - Garbage**

She hated this feeling, she hated him, she hated the girl he showed interest in, she pretty much could hate the whole world when she thought about it. She gritted her teeth as she felt the sudden urge to cry. Frustrated tears forming in her emerald colored eyes that threatened to fall.

She was angry it was so unfair she was easily superior to that girl. It was because she was scientifically smart that was it! If she had knowledge of genetic technology perhaps he would notice her. He never paid her any heed in the way she wished he would. She was nothing more then his little lackey. His sidekick, the brawn of his operation. Just a pawn. Just an employee. Not noticeable as anything else but that in his eyes. She couldn't compete with his toys. That was all he cared about. She wanted to be noticed, she wanted his attention. How dare that girl take that away from her? She cried cursing everything. Especially him how could he be so dense as to not see how she loved him.

"Amy's going to PAY for this..." she hiccupped wiping tears off her face that she refused to believe had fallen from her eyes.

**2. I Will Follow You Into the Dark - Death Cab for Cutie **

She found it comforting to know that when either one of them fell into a deep loophole; the other was there to pull the one that fell out. Ready to comfort in a special way. When there was no one to turn to, they had each other. She was there to reassure him, he was there to motivate her. In so many ways they were similar. He needed a hand to hold onto she needed someone to take hers. They were beside each other each step of the way. Neither one leaving the other in their darkest hour. They would follow each other because it was all they had, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

**3. Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better - Annie Get Your Gun 1999 **

"This is not a contest Shego!" he would bark at her, as she would race on ahead of him. On the contrary, everything was a competition between them. Who was the smartest of the two, who was the fastest, who could do this better than the other, etc. it was rather childish, but winning was something they both enjoyed and old habits were hard to break. It was fun, most of the time. It kept them on their toes, trying to out do each other.

Shego smugly conquered over him in anything that involved psychical means. Fighting for sure. He stood no chance against her.

As for him, she couldn't compete when it came to constructing doomsday devices. He beat her when it came to the building procedure, but he couldn't do it alone. She was the one that got the parts often times for him to be able to tinker and build something. When it came down to it, they were able to do whatever the other failed in, and that could have been why they were able to work so well together.

**4. Supermassive Black Hole - Muse**

Lots and lots of destruction, a brilliant choice of carrying out his evil schemes. The show of exploding colors was a sight that pumped any evil doers blood. It hypnotized them to some extent. Explosions of red and orange flames, the screams of scared civilians. It was a rush of adrenaline that got their hearts pumping and throbbing for more. It was beautiful and hypnotizing to him almost like when he would watch his hench woman's graceful fighting technique. She seemed to dance swiftly to her own music as she fought. Her dark hair flowing behind her and her glowing green flame dancing closely all around her as she moved her hands to strike. Her flames aimed at pesky pests that ruined his plans. Each blast of green colored flammable energy exploding into fireworks of colors as they made contact with things around her. It was a show he could watch forever because it was magnificently stunning to his eyes.

**5. Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 **

He hadn't noticed her walk up to him at all, he had been too distracted by the way her body moved to totally notice her approach. He couldn't control himself, he was completely in a trance by her movement on the dance floor. He was hypnotized by her charming graceful movement. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close to her eye level.

"Dance with me Drew." she whispered into his ear. Her voice was music to his ears, he obeyed without question. She could easily put him under a spell. He couldn't say he didn't like it; he liked to think that he had some sort of charm that had given him a chance with her in the first place. Just her giving him the time of day was enough for him. But she gave so much more. She gave because he was her's and she was his.

**6. Dreaming With A Broken Heart - John Mayer**

He couldn't ever recall crying this hard in his entire life. The hours stretched on as he sat alone without her. His heart felt like it had broken into pieces. No matter of glue would fix him up correctly. He had said so many things, so many wrongs things. In the reality they were words used in the heat of the moment. He hadn't meant any of them. Of course he hadn't, he loved her. She had had enough. She wouldn't hear him out now. She was tired of this game. He played the same set of cards and swore to never do it again. But he always did. It was a cycle of repetition. However this time, it seemed his hand was not winning her back.

**7. You Are a Tourist - Death Cab for Cutie**

She had lived here all her life. The sights and local pleasures she had ever made contact with we're becoming boring to her now. Her world was so small, she felt like a trapped animal in a cage. They had never let her get away. All she wanted was to be was free. To see the world without a regret of leaving this place behind. Go City would survive without her here; they still had the other Go siblings to relay on. She couldn't express the sensation of flying away to her family. They wouldn't understand why she wanted to get up and leave everything behind. This was their life, and she simply did not fit into the picture they had painted. She hadn't ever fit in. She was an adventurous spirit. It was time for her to pack up and leave the nest and fly elsewhere. Hopefully, a place she could finally belong and never feel the need to look back.

**8. Flirt (With Me) - Zeromancer**

She had expected to be moved by his attempts at winning her over to be his girlfriend. But she found the more he tried the more she began to reconsider him as a partner. Señor Senior Junior was eye candy. He was cute, handsome, perfectly built. But she couldn't see herself by his side forever. His smile and eyes told her exactly what he wanted from her. Looking into those blue eyes, she didn't see what she wanted. She didn't spot the affection she was craving from a male. In fact, she found herself thinking about the certain male who never made an advance to her. He respected her and really gave her what she was looking for. How she often wished after a hard days of work he would make a move. She wanted to hear sweet pick up lines come out of his mouth. But she didn't have to, because his eyes when he saw her when she came back home to him, said it all.

**9. The Change - Evanescence **

To them it felt like it had happened over night. To her it had happened over the course of her childhood and as the years went on. The dark memories had been a big tribute, so had been the days she continued to keep herself at Go city when she knew she didn't belong. To her brothers, it seemed she had woken up one morning to suddenly realize she wanted to ditch the family and live a life of crime. The hero thing was a drag she told them. Convincing her to come back had never worked. She was happy where she was, or so she said. They had always believed it was that nutty scientist that was keeping her there. He wasn't good for her, but she wouldn't leave him. She really was not the same girl who had once been their sister, that girl no longer existed. She was buried underneath the lies and life of crime. In Shego's eyes she couldn't have been happier she now could be who she truly was, and the fake mask was destroyed. A change was good even if her brothers wouldn't agree with her completely.

**10. Why Do You Love Me? - Garbage**

It made her boiling mad that Drakken's cousin Eddie and every other man she came in contact with treated her like a toy. She was no ones' possession or accessory that they could use to make themselves look better. She was a person, an individual not a piece of furniture or jewelry to have hanging around. They didn't love her; they loved what she looked like. To know who she really was in the inside was something they could care less about. She was just a pretty face and not much else to those types of men. It felt good to hurt those bumbling idiots with her plasma abilities. Of course it would scare them off, they didn't want to deal with a woman who could go off at any moment like a firecracker and inflict burning pain. She always ended up alone in the end. Sometimes it made her think that she just wasn't cut out for this game. But then she would rethink that. She was, it was the partners she had chosen in the past that weren't cut out for it. Besides she was sure there was someone out there who would love her for being Shego and nothing else. She just had to find him.

**Fin**

**I might do more of these not sure. **

**Please Read and Review **


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So I did another. Hope you guys enjoy,

I STILL DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE OR ANY OF THESE SONGS

* * *

**1. Me Against The World - Simple Plan**

The world hadn't given him a chance, the so-called friends he once had had laughed at him. He would show them, show them all. He was more then they could see with their eyes. He was a genius. They would regret ever laughing at Drew Lipsky. He would go and do amazing things and one day every man, woman, and child would know his name and what he had done. It wouldn't be long from now. He knew he was made for better things then what the world had said he was made for. The world was going to be proven wrong. One day they would see him and recognize his brilliance.

**2. Say- John Mayer**

It was eating away at her. She needed to tell him, even if it killed her. It needed to be said.

" Dr.D," she called out to him. She received a grunt in reply indicating he had heard her approach but was busy with something at the moment.

" We need to talk." She heard a loud bonking noise as she spoke those words. Drakken moaned hitting his head. Shego saying they needed to talk was never a good sign. The last time, it had been to tell him she was quitting. He spun around to face her face to face.

" I'm listening." he said rubbing his throbbing bump. She looked him in the eyes and said what she needed to say.

" I love you"

**3. Friend of Foe - Tatu **

It was hard to tell if they could trust one another ever again. Between the fights and acts of betrayal, it seemed their team was falling apart. They use to know where they stood with another. Now we all these confusing emotions running through their heads, they felt like complete strangers to one another. She felt like she didn't know him anymore and vice versa. It was then they realized what had to be done. He was about to tell her his suggestion, but she had read his mind.

"Let's restart." she suggested. He nodded he couldn't have agreed more. He needed her to stay. And restarting and building up their trust factors didn't seem to sound like such a bad idea.

**4. Made of Stone - Evanescence **

" You are so heartless!" he yelled at her for the third time this week. She spun around glaring at him with daggers.

" Excuse me?" she yelled back. They had been at each other's necks all this week. The tension was increasing as they continued to yell at one another. Hurting with words more so then with anything else. The yelling match continued until they both had to stop to catch their breath.

" ... I'm not heartless," she said looking down at the floor. " I feel just like you do.."

His face fell he could see he had actually hurt her feelings a bit.

" I didn't... I didn't mean that you were unfeeling...I just meant that.." he stammered. But she simply walked away he had gone too far this time.

**5. Never Let Me Down - Depeche Mode **

She had rushed with Stoppable to come save him and Kim Possible. After all the times she had left him behind he had doubts that she would actually come for him, but there she was. Her arms outstretched to embrace him. But the hurt from those times he had been left behind haunted him, and he pulled back. He wanted to cuddle her and tell her how happy he was to see her, but those memories refused to let him do that. He also had been scared to see how she would react to him touching her without an invitation, she wasn't a huggable person to begin with anyways. But as he eyed her play absentmindedly with her hair, he thought he caught the sight of hurt in her eyes that he hadn't hugged her. Perhaps he would thank her properly when the two teenagers were not present, after all, they didn't need to see him get all emotional about realizing he could really trust her after all.

**6. Vacation - Go-Gos **

The music was blasting in the car as she drove them to their destination. Summer was finally here and she planning to use it to her advantage. This vacation was going to be the best she thought, she had someone to share it with. Drakken pestered her with the "where are we going" and " are we there yet" questions but she didn't mind. The more he asked the more annoyed he got, and he was really cute when he got mad. "You'll see." she replied each time he asked, adding more to his irritation that she refused to tell him. She stopped the car and glanced at her bewildered partner.

" Beach time." she said throwing a bucket and shovel at him. He smiled he was going to have a good time after all.

**7. First Date - Blink 182**

He played with his tie. He couldn't believe Shego had agreed to go on a dinner date with him. He was completely nervous. He was fidgeting and avoiding eye contact, he felt similar to an awkward schoolboy. Shego chuckled softly. She found his embarrassment to be very amusing and cute.

" Why so nervous Drewbie?" she teased tickling his chin with her slender fingers. His face reddened more causing his face to look rather purple.

" It's not like you don't know me." He flushed at her touch and thought about what she had said. That was why he was so nervous. Because he knew her, he knew he expectations and what she liked and what she didn't. Looking at her he hoped to live up to her expectations in a partner tonight.

**8. Underneath It All - No Doubt**

Despite all the bickering and fits they had, deep down they both knew they loved one another. He was a big kid who was overly sensitive and prone to fits but underneath that he was the best thing that had ever had come in contact with her. He was lovely in her eyes. She was lucky to have found him. In his eyes, she was absolutely perfect. Underneath all those snarky comments and mean glare, she was warm hearted. She cared, in her own special way. Underneath them both they discovered they were truly something that the other needed. They were truly really lucky to have made contact.

**9. Kiss Me -Sixpence none the Richer**

She wanted something he could see that in her mischievous green colored eyes. She was looking at him in such a way he had never seen before. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Kissy face." she said lovingly begging for his affection. He flushed kissy face? He reached her neck to see if somehow another mood altering device on found itself on her neck again. After feeling nothing that would cause such a sudden request, he leaned into her and kissed her like she had asked.

**10. Just the Way You Are- Bruno Mars**

He looked so broken hearted after Amy had confessed she had feelings for Monkey Fist. He was sniffing and bawling his eyes out.

" Why would she pick him over me?" he cried out loud. She simply ignored his question but could not stop herself thinking his question over.

" She didn't know what she had Dr.D. Forget about her your too good for her anyways." she commented flipping through her magazine.

" You really think so?" he asked sniffing as he threw another damp tissue into the trash bin beside him. She nodded not looking up at him. What she had just said was a little out of her norm. She usually didn't compliment him like that. Especially telling him he was too good for someone like Amy. What was wrong with her? She decided it was because she was trying to make him feel better and the sooner he got over her the better. She was getting bored of watching him slump around the lair bawling his eyes out. She needed some action.

"It's because he's a genetic freak… maybe if I had.."

" Trust me Dr.D your perfect just the way you are." she said cutting him off his train of thought. "Don't change for anyone."

He blinked at her comment but then smiled slightly blowing his nose. He couldn't hint any ounce of sarcasm in her comment and to his shock he had to conclude that she meant what she said wholeheartedly. Maybe she was right maybe he was fine just the way he was, blue skinned and all.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed please READ AND REVIEW**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Wow two updates in the same day? Probably never gonna happen again... fail. **

**I STILL DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE OR ANY OF THESE SONGS**

* * *

**Sinner – Drowning Pool**

He always had lied to her. He was afraid what she would think of him if she discovered what he truly was. A committer of horrible sins. He was an evildoer. He caused havoc and enjoyed it. What would she think of her baby boy if she knew the truth? It scared him. He would never tell her, it was to keep her safe, to keep him safe. When she would look at him, she wouldn't see what the world saw him as. He was still her baby boy, not the sinner the world knew him as.

**Two is Better Than One- Boys Like Girls**

Her life had always been a party for one all the time with no one else ever intruding on that. It was when he expressed wanting to join her that she changed her ways. The party was a little cramped at first, but she soon learned to get use to it. It was nice to have some company. To have someone she could trust and spend time with. Perhaps two was indeed better than one. It was something she hadn't ever let herself experience before, but she was liking the experiments outcome so far.

**Help is On the way – Rise Against**

That thing had taken him away from her. She hadn't had anytime to react. How she wished she had seen it coming in order to protect him from the abduction. She had been too slow to realize who was behind it, now she knew all too well. She needed to get him back. But how? Possible. She was the answer. She must have a way to get herself into space if she needed to. She couldn't believe she was turning to the enemy in her time of need, but who else was she suppose to turn to. An alien spacecraft smashed buildings in its path as she dashed through the ruined streets of Middleton. That was when she saw the sidekick and Kimmie's father. The alien ship cornered them. They were trapped within seconds and truly had no way out of the situation they had gotten themselves into. Her hands lit up with their all too familiar glow. Help was on the way, for them. Hopefully, then they could help her get her Dr.D back before those aliens did anything to him.

**On My Own- Ashes Remain**

She had come to terms with the idea that she couldn't always be a team of one. There was no "I" in team after all. She couldn't always expect to win on her own. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, she needed help. It hurt her pride every time she had to say she needed help. Especially his help. She was supposed to be the strong one. The one who didn't need anyone to help her, she was independent. She needed no one. But then when the problems arose she would turn to him and say she couldn't do this alone.

"I need you." She would say to him eyeing him and pleading with her eyes for him to come to her aid. Lucky for her, he was always willing to help her.

**Because of You- Kelly Clarkson**

She didn't cry. She refused to allow herself to be reduced to that pitiful state. It was a weakness she believed. It had been imprinted in her mind at a young age that crying was for the weak. Her parents had made that quite clear when she had lived under their roof. Especially her father, he often was the main reason she would cry. He had made her childhood a living hell and she had spent so many of her youthful years crying. Now she refused to allow herself to do it ever again. It had never solved anything in her past now why would it now. It had taught her a lot of things, don't let anyone else in. Now she knew for certain that people were the main reason of pain, for she had experienced it first hand.

**Somewhere Only We Know – Keane**

"What happens now?" she asked as they drove off in their hover car after the award ceremony. He was quiet, he wasn't really sure. He supposed they could drive until they got somewhere.

" I'm not sure…" he responded softly. Shego touched his hand.

"Let me drive." He moved aside to give her access to the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" he asked taking her seat.

"Somewhere you and I know." Was all she said with a smile on her face as they drove off. She had a place in mind.

**You Found Me- the Fray**

He had fallen and he had no plans of crawling out of his hole. What was the point? He had failed and things were crumbling around him. He really had no idea what he was doing now. He had lost all direction. A sudden noise filled his ears and he looked up. There she was, standing in front of him with her hand outstretched towards him. A smile softly planted on her face as she waited for him to take her hand. She had found him in his darkest point and she was here to pull him out of it. He hesitated before taking her hand and allowing her to pull him up. Her strong grip on him was a sign that told him she was here for him until he was back to himself again. She was the light in the dark.

**Never Knew I Needed- Ne-yo**

He had given up on finding true love. It had proven itself to him in his youth that it wasn't going to happen. He decided then when he turned to villainy that he no longer was in need of a permanent partner. He never had thought twice about his decision most women would probably not be interested in a villain anyways, so he had never had held such high expectations for it. Twenty years later he didn't ever think the thought of having a companion permanently by his side would resurface. He never had realized how much he had needed this change in pace until she had come along. He had to admit that he never once thought that she would become this important to him, but now that she was number one on his priorities, it had become very clear, that he needed her here beside him.

**Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic- Police**

Her presence was something that sent butterflies into his belly. Every little thing she did was something of pure wonder. Her movement, her glances with those piercing eyes of hers, and her sarcastic comments were all things he had suddenly become very attracted to. He had found her annoying at first but over the years he had never told her to hit the road even though he probably should have. However, he couldn't bring himself to make her leave. He lied saying it was because there was no employee out there like her and that she really was the only person who could work beside him so well. The real reason seemed to be because he would have missed her, and now that he had started to fall madly in love with her, making her leave would have been the worst mistake of his life. She was the one thing in his life that he wasn't going to allow to get away. She was like a magic spell that he hoped would never lose its power over him.

**Chasing Cars –Snow Patrol**

She had sworn to him that she was going to stay even if he decided to go straight for now. Even if she had to give up being a thieve and stop living the high life of a villainous, she promised to stay. She was a little surprised at herself for agreeing to stay, but she knew she couldn't possibly leave her best friend behind, just because he wanted to change direction. If that was what came their way, she was going to be here beside him to help him if he needed her. If not, she would be just fine just having him still be in her life because she couldn't imagine not being with him anymore. They had been through too much to go their separate ways now. She didn't really care what people would say about them; whatever they decided to do at least they would be together. As along as she was beside him who the hell cared what happened. She was were she belonged for once and she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's** **Note: So I only have one more shuffle to go until I stop this project. I hope you enjoy the last couple of drabbles and that maybe you discovered some new music.**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE OR ANY OF THESE SONGS.**

* * *

**1. Another Heart Calls- All American Rejects **

She was on vacation, she was supposed to be relaxing. But she found herself laying there on the beach thinking about how he was doing. If he had eaten or bathed considering he often forgot to take care of his basic needs when he really got into his work. It was ridiculous she simply could not shut down her mind. The point of this vacation was to escape work and him. She wasn't supposed to be worrying about him. She groaned eyeing her cellphone fighting with herself if she should call him or not.

Her hand reached out for it, and she mentally slapped herself and recoiled. He didn't need her to check up on him.

" Fuck it.." she growled grabbing the cellphone she missed him and she wanted to hear the sound of his voice even though it often annoyed her. She just needed to hear him. Her stubborn heart was calling for his.

**2. Crushcrushcrush- Paramore**

They sat opposite one another each avoiding meeting the other's gaze. She had a lot to say to him, but she wasn't sure how she would express what she really wanted to say. How would the mysterious cold hearted woman he knew her as, suddenly be able to spill such toxically sweet words from her mouth. The persona she had made for herself was beginning to backfire on her. Would he believe her if she really said what she felt in the inside? Even if it was a little out of her image? She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and looked up at him. She winced as their eyes made contact; he had been looking at her the whole time. Watching her curiously.

" I want to be more then this." she said suddenly not too sure why that had even had come out of her mouth. Drakken smirked a bit a sweet smile slowly but surely forming itself on his face.

" I couldn't have agreed more."

**3 How Bad Can I Be? - Lorax Soundtrack**

It was just an experiment; it was for fun, she was just curious what it would feel like to be on the opposite side of the law. Villains had a lot more freedom then heroes did she soon realize the more she stole. Being able to outsmart police men and the security systems came almost naturally. It almost seemed she was born to be bad. It was easy and boy did it make her heart pump with excitement. She felt happier then she ever did being a hero. Saving lives was becoming a drag. And despite what her brother believed about the citizens of Go city, she knew it would only take one slip up from their team for everyone to turn their backs on them. At least if you were bad you were hated for what you did, not for what you failed to do. She started off small, and then went on to bigger and bigger things. She wanted more. It was too sweet to give it up and it made her want to be bad. She wasn't going to stop, not in a million years. She wasn't getting caught; no one knew it was her. They didn't suspect a thing, she was careful. This was so much more rewarding then saving the civilians of Go City. It was a fun game, until Hego caught her. The look of confusion on his face when he realized who was in his grasp was something that had been imprinted in her mind.

" Why?" he cried confused by the course of actions she had been taking. This was his little sister, his teammate. He hadn't ever thought of her of ever doing something like this. Why hadn't he seen the signs to prevent this? He was the eldest; he was supposed to protect them from such evil temptations. He had failed with her. But how was he suppose to pick up on this, she had seemed fine when they fought together as a team, and now here she was with a bag of stolen goods at her side.

" It's fun, besides, how bad can I possibly be?" she said with an evil grin prepared to fight him if he chose to try and stop her.

**4. What Have You Done- Within Temptation**

She had taken over the world. She ruled over everyone as the Supreme One. She had her fun; she had done what she wanted. This was too much power for one being to possess. She wanted to quit; she wanted it all to go away. She wanted all the people who had been killed at her command to come and rip her to pieces, the family she had once loved, and the people she once knew. She deserved to die. What had she done? Through her wave of destruction, he had been kept at her side. She had even changed him, for her own selfish gain. The bright red collar around his neck that she used to shock him for fun, reminded her how she begin treat those that once cared about her. She called him into her quarters that evening; she was ready to give it up.

" Supreme One." he addressed entering. She didn't speak; she simply walked over to him stroking his neck and undid the collar.

" I'm sorry..." she whimpered. She grabbed his hands that had been enlarged through genetic procedures to make him strong and frightening to terrorize her enemies.

" Hurt me." she commanded staring at the difference between their hands. Her once powerful frightening fist looked like a child's hand pressed against its parent as she pressed her hand against his. He didn't move or do as she commanded, he couldn't hurt her. He moved his larger hand towards her and stroked her head as she buried herself into his warmth crying like the lost scared child she was.

**5. When They Come For Me- Linkin Park**

He had lost his mind. After they had brutally taken her life he decided then that nothing else mattered. They would all pay for his loss. Especially those who said it was better this way. Anyone who had ever taken her for granted would die, those who had laughed at him, those who had hurt them both. He was going to avenge her and himself. He was going to do what he best, cause havoc to a new level. He would do as much damage as he could before they would come for him. They would lock him up and never let him see the light of day again, but before that happened, he was going to take those assholes with him. This was for her, he laughed manically and pushed the detonation button. As the explosions began, he knew if she could see this now, she would be proud of him. There wasn't much time, but he was gonna enjoy every single moment of this.

**6. Firework- Kathy Perry**

He sometimes felt like a waste of space. He really hadn't done anything to impress those friends he had once had. He sometimes would let himself fall down into another blue period but then she was there to pull him out. She saw him for what he was. She could see what the others didn't. She knew he was special. She believed he was going to do fantastic things. She saw that he had a spark; he had heart like no one else did. He could top those snobby stuck up scientists. He had what they didn't, ambition. He just needed someone to help him set the fuse to start the shower of brilliance.

**7. Stupid Girl- Garbage **

" I quit!" she yelled as she ignited her hands with her green glow setting the contract in her hand on fire. It evaporated into ashes and drifted to the floor as she threw it and stomped out.

" Fine! Who needs you anyways!" he yelled after her even though he knew she probably hadn't even heard him. He growled in frustration as he smashed things on his desk. Stupid girl, why was she so difficult. He hated her. Hated everything about her. He hated how addicted he was to her, how much he loved her, only to be thrown aside. He hated her guts, she was a stupid girl, and he was a stupid boy. He panted his angry energy boost had died down. He slumped into his chair and fixed the things he had broken on his desk. He glanced at the photo beside him, the small prints from the time she had been madly attracted to him due to the modulators. He winced ever since that day the feelings had surfaced and became present in his mind. He bonked his head against the desk. " Stupid girl" he muttered. Why did he love her?

**8. One Way or Another- Blondie **

He had her cornered, she couldn't escape him. She smirked playfully as he advanced towards her. He lunged for her just to meet face to face with the wall. He moaned his nose screaming in pain from the impact. He turned around to see her behind him giggling.

" Your going to have to be faster then that Dr.D." she said flipping her hair aside. He dashed at her again only to miss her again.

" Stay still!" he cried becoming frustrated.

" What fun would that be?" she asked dodging him each time. He only caught up eventually when she accidentally tripped over one of his toys on the lab floor.

" Ha! Your it!" he cheered happily proud of himself that he had managed to tag her.

**9. All Mine- Portishead **

It was childish, but that was the way he was. He sat glaring daggers at Dementor as he spoke with HIS sidekick. He gritted his teeth, possessiveness kicking in at it's fullest as he watched Dementor sweet talk Shego. Probably trying to persuade her to leave him again. He narrowed his eyes at the German man who had once been his friend as they made eye contact. The man smirked at him. Drakken growled feeling the hair on his neck rise in anger. He continued to glare at the other male until Shego sat beside him again.

" What did he want?" he spat bitterly. She raised an eyebrow at his tone. But answered anyways,

" The usual."

" And?"

" I said no, doy." she watched, as relief seemed to wash over her boss's features. Drakken smirked on the inside, Dementor was never going to take away what was his, she was all his. The two rivals glared at one another almost speaking telepathically. " She's going to be all mine."

**10. 1 2 3 4- Plain White T's **

There were three words that she never said to anyone anymore. It kinda had lost its meaning in her world. She never felt like when she had said it before she had truly meant it. Of course she loved her brothers, that was a given. But anyone else, it hadn't ever truly meant anything. It was just sort of said without the feelings poured into it. But this time it was different. He made her feel a certain way than the other boys before him. She felt like this time, it meant something. She had three words to say to him, when she would say them she didn't know. But she knew when she did, this time around the feelings that were suppose to be there when they were said would be present. There was one thing she needed to say, three words specifically for him.

" I love you." she whispered tackling him with a hug.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Last shuffle for this project of Drakken x Shego fluff. I hope you all enjoyed the drabbles and that maybe you discovered some new music. Thank you all for reading! Until next time~ **

**Kim x Ron music shuffle coming soon! **

**DISCLAMIER: I STILL DO NOT OWN KIM** **POSSIBLE OR ANY OF THESE SONGS**

* * *

**1. Toxic- Britney Spears**

The famous moodulator incident had given her a taste of this before. The first time she tried it, she became addicted. Her lips against his had been a sensation she didn't ever just want to feel once. After the first kiss, she wanted more. He had fed her poison, and she loved every ounce of it. She was intoxicated with his taste. She could clearly remember what his mouth had tasted like against hers. Just like candy, bitter and sweet combined. She recalled how her fingers and toes had curled with anticipation of receiving more. Her disobedient hands found themselves digging themselves into his hair and his back. Pulling him closer to herself to gain more intoxication, he willingly gave her the toxic she wished for. He pulled her closer to him too, sending warm flashes into her skin. It sent dangerous sparks into her system, but she loved it. She was addicted to him since the day she discovered what the taste of love was like on his lips and she wanted more.

**2. Lonely No More- Rob Thomas**

" Stay, here... with me," he pleaded on the verge of throwing himself onto his knees and begging her if it came to it. He knew she was upset. She had every right to be. She watched him narrowing her eyes dangerously. Folding her arms he knew she was contemplating rather or not she wanted to go or not. He stood there watching her trying to read the quirks in her expression to try and see what she was thinking. He didn't want her to leave, he couldn't even think of being alone again in the lair. He would lose his mind if he had to be alone in the large place. He needed the other presence beside him. The dog was not enough anymore. She smirked after a while.

" Well if you're going to cry about it..." she said annoyed. " I suppose I'll stay." His heart stopped relief rushing through him. It was short lived of course as Shego moved passed him and slammed the door behind her, locking him outside for the time it took for her to forget about their little fight.

**3. Fireflies- Owl City**

It was all over. The invasion of those massive aliens was no more. They would have been goners if the sidekick hadn't stepped up, monkey style. Life had returned to normal for the most part. He received the recognition he had always hoped for. Everything was turning up for him. Even the two teens had benefitted a lot, they graduated and now were moving onto bigger things. College life was going to pull them away for a bit, but they would be back. After all this, she felt out of place again. With Dr.D being admired by millions of people for aiding in the whole saving the world thing, it kind of pushed her out of the picture. She was supposed to be happy for him, but then she was a bit hurt. He wouldn't need her anymore if he turned a new leaf. She knew it was time to wake up from the dream she had been living, because things were not as they seemed, she had to get up and leave again. She had fulfilled her duty here with him.

**4. You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift**

She would have laughed if anyone ever told her she would begin to feel like this. Jealously was a common thing for her, she knew she always strove to be the best and when someone else possessed what she strove for, she became envious. That girl giggling at whatever he said, cuddling her boss, and the nicknames. She was green with envy. She had been here the whole time. He barely knew this girl. He let her cuddle him and call him those horrible pet names. And all she had ever done in a form of affection was play with his ponytail or pinch his cheek and call him Dr.D. Her pet name for him, that now everyone else used which stole the power of her calling him that. She looked out the window thinking the whole thing over. He deserved to be with her, not that girl. They belonged together, couldn't he see that?

**5. Undisclosed Desires- Muse**

He could tell that there was a lot of things in her heart that had been shattered and unfulfilled. She needed someone to piece her back together. He was willing to piece her back. He wanted to help her break away from the cold mask she liked to wear. He wanted to satisfy what others hadn't been able to. She only needed to let him in, and he could get to work. She was hard to crack, but he was determined to break away the ice. She was so much more then what was on the outside. Her insides were beautiful. When he got a glimpse of them he knew they needed to be set free. She was scared to release it and was afraid of being hurt again. He would hold his hand out to guide her, he was ready to aid her anyway she needed him to. He was prepared. He had the bandages and glue ready.

**6. Don't Stand So Close to Me- Police**

The 15-year gap between them was something that he was concerned about. She was a young kid compared to him. What worried him never even bothered her. She didn't even think about that. She seemed to often forget how much older he was than her. Of course many others had commented on how he was robbing the cradle going out with his female employee. He knew she was young, but did it really matter as long as they loved one another? She didn't seem to care about that at all, but then again she didn't care about what others said. The only thing that annoyed her was when they would go out in public, and he would push her away. She guessed he still needed to get comfortable with the idea of his assistant dating him and allowing others to know about it. Of course to embarrass him, she would intentionally smother him with affection. It benefitted them both. She also needed to become more comfortable with expressing her affection towards him, and messing with him helped.

**7. I Wanna (Touch You) - All American Rejects**

It was an obsession that rolled around in his head as he watched her recline in his chair. His eyes watching her closely, every breath, every movement of her eyes as she read the book in her hands he recorded these observations in his memory. She was within his grasp, he wanted to reach out and touch her. His hands were vibrating with the sensation of wanting to touch her everywhere. Her hair, her skin, looked so tempting to him. They were taunting his hands to fulfill the desire of feeling her. Before he knew what he was doing, he pulled her off her seat and squeezed her into a tight hug. She protested out of shock and confusion and tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he only squeezed harder, pressing his face against her fluffy dark hair. Touching her was worth every ounce of pain he was going to receive after he let her go.

**8. Please Don't Leave Me- P!nk**

He hadn't meant to say those things. He hadn't meant to yell for her to leave. But she left him behind with nothing but a couple things here and there that held her presence. He glanced at the few insignificant things she had left behind. It wasn't much, but at least it reminded him of her, and he needed it to slap him in the face. He had made a mistake, a huge one. He needed her. There was really one thing he could do, say he was sorry, and hope she felt kind enough to forgive him again. How many times would they have to go through this before they realized they needed one another a lot more then they realized.

**9. Wandering Stars- Portishead**

The first train that left for the next city over was where she was headed. After that train, three more till she got to the nice quiet city of Middleton were no one would suspect she would go. She needed to get away. Hego and her had come to an agreement to never speak of the events from the previous night. The rest of their family did not need to be aware of what Shego had been doing the night before. Even though he swore to not say a word about it, she refused to stay. The look of disappointment was written all over his face and she couldn't stand it anymore. His disappointment in her was sickening her, and to make matters worse, she felt like he was supervising her at all times. She was not a child anymore. She did not need to be watched. She seated herself in the train seat and leaned her head back watching the world she once knew zip pass her. She didn't say goodbye, and didn't leave them any signs of where she was going. It was better if they forgot all about her. Her gaze averted to the stars in the sky and the darkness of the world as the train pulled her away into the shadows. She was now a wandering star, with a mission of finding a new place to shine in.

**10. Reflection- Mulan (Soundtrack)**

Who was she? She couldn't even tell anyone let alone herself anymore. So much had to be covered up. The real Shego was not entirely present. She couldn't be, if she were to truly be herself the world would destroy her. The girl staring back at her was not her. She knew that. It was a stranger that was playing her life for her, because she couldn't be what the world wanted her to be, so she needed this fake one to play the part. But she often wondered when the time would come when she could be who she really was. The chance hadn't been given yet, but perhaps someday her reflection would show who she really was in the inside. But for now, she didn't know who was looking back at her and she wouldn't ever know, it was a lie.

* * *

**FIN**

**PLEASE R + R **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I know I said the last chapter before this one was the last one, but I had so much fun writing these drabbles that I simply had to do one more.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kim Possible or the songs used in this.**

* * *

**1. ****Bathwater- No Doubt**

He was entitled to love anyone he wanted. However has often as she told herself that he was free to love anyone he choose to, it didn't stop her from being jealous. He was her perfect match, and she liked to believe that no one else could fit with him but her. More so, she needed him to fit with her then he needed her to fit with him. She was difficult making it hard for just anyone to be able to deal with her nasty attitude and negativity. He could stand her and deal with her bad attitude and vices that were present in her personality. It was the reason she liked to believe that he was the man for her, and no one else. He on the other hand was easy to get along with for the most part. She wanted to make him love her and only her, because he was the only one she wanted in the world. She purposely tried to ruin his chances with anyone because of her jealously. It was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. He was her kind of man.

**2. ****Talk- Big Deal**

They had been fighting so much this week. Not one word from them had been a nice one. It was only insults and hurtful comments thrown at one another. She couldn't explain why they were acting like this, but all she knew was that she wanted no needed to get in a hurtful comment before he did. He felt the same he wanted the last word thrown into their heated conversations that were really stupid fights over the simplest things. After one of them would stomp away frustrated and on the verge of a mental breakdown from the attack of words thrown at them by the other half, sometimes they felt like they needed to sit down and talk to one another. Talk to one another as equals and as friends as they really were. But then the realization of the way they treated one another would come in. He treated her like a child when they would fight angering her and she treated him like he was beneath her adding fuel to their anger. They couldn't talk to one another at a civilized manner. They would only end up arguing again and make things worse. So when they would retreat to their rooms to escape the other's company, they scratched the option of sitting down and talking.

**3. ****Upside Down- Jack Johnson**

"Come on Dr. D it's fun." He stared down from the tree branch she had somehow managed to get him to climb and gulped.

"Your CRAZY!" he yelled at her from his place up in the tree. She simply smiled at his comment and urged him on to try it out.

"Do you need me to push you?"

"Certainly NOT!" he yelled as he played the numbers of ways she could kill him in his head if she climbed up beside him and decided to push him.

"Then go. It's fun you'll like it." She urged him on. He gulped as he tightened his grip on the vine and prepared to swing in a Tarzan like fashion to the tree in front of him. He was regretting deciding to come to the jungle lair. Had he known his sidekick was going to try and kill him in this fashion he would have settled for going to the lair in the Caribbean. As he thought those things over he didn't notice that Shego had climbed up the tree and now stood beside him. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he found her smaller hands on the vine next to his.

"Come on we'll go together." She said smiling at him. He could see the excitement in her eyes as she spoke to him. He sighed in defeat knowing he couldn't escape this now. Together they pushed off the branch they were standing on and swung to the other side, the wind brushing against them as a soft breeze. As they landed on the other side, he pulled her into a tight hug spinning her around as he exclaimed in glee about how amazing the thrill of tree swinging had been. She flashed him a pained smile as he was beginning to crack her bones.

**4. ****Don't Trust Me- 30H!3**

The day he told her he trusted her, left her with a lot of questions running through her head. He wasn't supposed to trust her. She was bad news. She was a villain, just like him. But though she claimed herself to be untrustworthy and a backstabber, she always came back to him and stood by his side. That meant she had to be a tiniest bit loyal to the blue scientist right?

"Don't trust me, you wouldn't get hurt that way." She told him that evening leaving him with the same case of questions running through his own head.

**5. ****Paralyzer- Finger Eleven**

The moment she walked into his office for her interview, he was stunned. She was a beauty. He felt paralyzed by her stare as he met her stare. He knew for certain she was the one he was going to hire. After all the other interviews he had gone through, they hadn't made any kind of impression on him as the raven-haired girl before him did. They went through the whole thing, him asking her questions of her past experiences and her skillset. He didn't need to think twice as he told her what she hoping to hear from the mad scientist.

"You're hired. When can you start?"

"Right away boss."

**6. ****The World Is Not Enough – Garbage**

He had taken over the world but now what? He had everything right? He flopped onto his large armchair grumbling to himself as he thought of things he could do today. When nothing came to mind he decided that what he had gained now was not enough. Something was missing. He was supposed to be happy and proud of himself for completing the goal he had always dreamed of completing. But now that it had happened, he felt like his whole life was over. There was nothing left to strive for. Or was there? He sighed, as he stood up from his large armchair and paced around. The sound of approaching footstep made him freeze. He turned around and spotted his companion standing at the entrance of his room with her hands on her hips.

"Sup king of the world." She greeted with a mischievous smile present on her face.

"Hello Shego, what are up to?"

"Hmm nothing…. thought I'd check up on you."

She said flopping herself onto his armchair. He raised his brow as she patted for him to join her on her chair. He sat besides her pulling her into his lap. The world was conquered already, but he still had enough to keep him on his toes with her around.

**7. ****Dirty Little Secret- All-American Rejects**

She liked to believe that no one knew what when on inside the lair they shared. She liked to believe it was a secret from the world that no one would ever find out. When in the reality everyone knew what was going on between them even when they themselves had not realized the feelings that were hidden inside. She liked to lie to herself and say that no one knew about the nights she would spend in his room and snuggle with him. The nights he would join her in her quarters and make her feel like she was special for once. The things they did to show the other affection when they were safe within the walls of a building when no one could see them. But in the open they would conceal their affectionate gestures and instead bicker playfully with one another. Thinking that would fool others around them, but they knew their dirty little secret already.

**8. ****Numb- Linkin Park**

They had both been tried of having to fill the shoes that people in their lives wanted them to. So when the chance arose, they rebelled and tried to become what they wanted to show the others that they could no longer control them. She was sick of living in her brother's shadow. It was not what she wanted, to be here forever glued at the hip with him. Even as much as she loved him and the others they were holding her down. She had to get away. He had dreams when he went to school, but they had been shattered. His low self-esteem hadn't helped him in an anyways. So one day he decided he no longer cared and he would do what he wanted. He did not need anyone else's opinion but his own. They tried to say they were numb to the words of their loved one's but in the reality they still cared a lot more then they would like to.

**9. ****Little Girls- Oingo Boingo**

She was a little younger than the other employees he had ever hired. He still considered her to be a child when he hired her. A twenty-two year old working alongside a mad scientist who was almost twice her age. It was one of the reasons he was concerned about her age and his own. Because as she continued to be present in his life, he was realizing that he was falling in love with her. He would scold himself be saying that he couldn't have her. She was too young. She was still a child and even if his heart was breaking into pieces when she would go out with someone else, he continued to tell himself she still a little girl and he was so much older. It wasn't right, so he didn't pursue the feelings that were present as much as he wanted to.

**10. ****My Favorite Game- The Cardigans**

She was losing at her own game. She was losing at the game of being mysterious and covering up her feelings. He was making her lose. He had broken the source of her abilities of covering herself up and now he knew and could read her like a book. He knew how much she cared and how she would give up everything just for him. He wasn't supposed to know. She didn't do the whole emotional attachment thing. But now she couldn't escape it. She was attached to him no matter how many times she tried to cut the rope that was holding them together. He was making her lose the game, but maybe she needed to lose to see that it was time to give his game a chance.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
